War of Hearts
by Wisdombird
Summary: A series of one-shots collections of the miko Kagome Higurashi with various male pairings of the Silmarillion, Lotr and the Hobbit. Requests are open and reviews and ideas are appreciated. Title inspired by the song "War of Hearts" by Ruelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All credit to their respective owners, this is just for my own enjoyment and practice as a rookie writer. Reviews and feedback are very much welcomed.**

 **One-shots collections of the Miko Kagome Higurashi with various male characters of the Silmarillion, Lotr and The Hobbit.**

 **Warning: Fluff**

 **Oropher x Kagome (Calithilwen)**

It was a beautiful day; King Oropher mused as he glanced at the light coming from one of the windows on his study, he could hear birds tweeting in the distance, chirping to each other as if commenting at the forest the simplest things they enjoyed about this day.

He pondered on what he wanted to do today; seeing that there weren't any pressing matters that required his immediate attention at the moment and that he was quite free to do what he wanted, which turns out, he could use this rare free time to spend with his lovely wife.

Speaking of her, he got struck with a special reminder. Today was their anniversary on their courtship!; five millennia had passed since he first asked her on a warm summer afternoon, those years were full of love and bliss. He'd always treasure that memory, for those days had made him feel young again, even if the weariness of the Crown had made him more mature and much more serious, Calithilwen had always brought out the young side of him, the side that was more carefree and more perspective -in the sense of looking things in another light- and to cherish rare moments of truth that made his eyes open in another way, for most of his kin didn't want to see what was before them; far too proud to admit that sometimes, another view of things would make it all more understandable and more clear.

Which reminded him, that he needed to do something for her, his beloved Calithilwen deserved all of Arda and more; the Valar knew she had made him the happiest ellon to ever exist when she accepted his humble offer of courtship.

He still wondered what she saw in him to pledge herself to him where there were more ellons out there that would suit her swimmingly.

Nevertheless, he was happy and quite proud he had managed to have her heart and the blessing to have her as his wife and Queen.

Valar knows that he wouldn't survive without her by his side.

He'd probably fade or sail to the Undying Lands, for if she wasn't by his side there was nothing left to live for. But to do so would mean abandoning his precious son, Thranduil, who had yet to learn the ways of royalty and was still much too young to manage on his own.

A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts, he brushed non-existent dirt on his robes before uttering a soft but clear, "Come in." Only a few people could enter this part of the royal wing; his wife, his son or his royal advisor, Almárëo. The rest were to be granted permission otherwise they'd face bad consequences.

The door was pushed open to reveal his son and heir, Thranduil, his little elfling seemed to grow more and more each day; where once he was but a mere babe interested in playing with his Adar's hair now he reached a little above his knee.

He sighed inwardly, he acted more and more like his mother each and every day, the only thing that he shared with him was his appearance, being of Thingol's kin he shared the common silver hair that characterized most of the Sindar -albeit a very pale blonde, which gave the impression of silver but in reality it was a platinum blonde-, his eyes were a rare mix of his mother's brilliant blue with his light grey, making them silver-blue in color. His skin a perfect blend of his mother's moonlight skin and his creamy pale one.

His eyebrows were inherited from him too, dark and bushy, but not overly so.

All in all his features suited to his child-like appearance, soft but regal-looking. His wife had expressed her thoughts that when he grew older his features would be sharp but good-looking,

" _He would have many elleth's running after him." she had said with a hint of amusement. Oropher had just frowned at that but he couldn't help the small chuckle coming from him._

" _Aye," he had agreed. "But I feel he'd be the harder to play. He doesn't seem the kind to..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words to describe his son in the matters of wooing._

 _She had turned to him, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. "You mean he doesn't seem the kind to know how properly woo a female." she finished for him, he didn't miss the smirk that followed her next words._

" _So where you, every time you tried to speak to me you'd turn tail and run," she ignored his sputtering and his protests as she continued, "To the point I wondered what exactly made you feel so intimidated by me to not just share a few words." a pause and then she said. "I recall Celeborn and young Beleg once pushing you- no more like dragging towards to me and you seemed very much reluctant. I wondered what on Eru name seemed to be your problem with me when I just got tired of it all and just marched towards you."_

 _He had his head lowered, finding the floor more interesting than looking at her in the eye. "I didn't think you'd accept me." he had confessed quietly much to his wife incredulity, he knitted his fingers together on his lap as he continued, "I was scared that once I talked to you my throat would feel stuck and the words would feel lost on my tongue and I'd be left as a fool in your eyes. You...you were always radiant, Calithilwen. Your grace would bewitch me and your eloquence would make my heart do leaps and flutters. I felt that I wasn't worthy of you."_

 _There was silence, he could feel his wife processing all of it in her mind. He didn't think that she'd accept him. He had seen how many nobles and princes had gone after her hand, all to result in her refusing them._

 _He felt her cup his chin with her fingers to lift his head to meet her beautiful eyes. Those eyes had always left him breathless, for he knew they held enough power to drown them in their pools of blue._

 _It was even more breathtaking to see them full of love, directed at him._

" _It is odd. To hear that you felt that way towards me when I, myself, had doubts," she admitted in a whisper, she softly smiled when he placed his warm hand on her wrist. His eyes prodding her to continue._

" _I didn't think that you would see me that, now that I know...," she licked her lips, swallowing an invisible lump on her throat. She seemed distant then, her eyes gazing at something that only she could see._

" _I always felt worthless, Oropher," she lifted a finger when he opened his mouth to interrupt her; he obediently closed it to allow her to finish what she had to say. "I always felt like a second wheel. Left to be pushed aside once he deemed my existence to our quest done," she lowered her eyes and she squeezed his hand to reassure him when she felt his fury blaze in his aura at the person she was talking about._

 _If Inuyasha did ever show his face around their lands. Oropher wouldn't hesitate twice to give him an ass-kicking. And probably give him a fate worse than death than what he did with the orcs that dared trespass to their lands._

 _He seemed to calm somewhat, but his jaw remained clenched. "I always looked at the bright side of things though, even if he questioned my motives to the quest in the group. Not that Miroku and Sango or Shippo minded. Nor Kirara. They were and are dear friends to me." she sighed contently when he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his body._

" _They always knew what to say. I appreciate that they had taught me valuable lessons to keep going you know. Sango and Miroku would offer a shoulder to cry on. Shippo would offer me words of encouragement and he'd sass him to the point his face turned so red that we thought he might explode." she chuckled fondly and she felt him smile. "Nonetheless, I'm getting side-tracked. The point is you make me feel loved Oropher," she sighed softly, "You make me feel as if I can overcome any obstacle thrown in my way. You make me feel as if I can reach the stars-"_

" _You are the stars, meleth. You are a gift send by Eru Ilúvater himself. Your fëa shines like Elbereth's light, bright and strong. Always guiding me through the darkest times. Your grace is unraveling, your eloquence outmatched. Your kindness outstanding. You're too good for me. Calithilwen. Such precious being to be allowed to call my wife and my Queen. You are a memory, a'maelamin. Precious and pure. Ever for me to cherish and to keep for the rest of my eternal existence..."_

" _Oropher..."_

 _He sighed lovingly as he looked up, "there's no bigger honor I have been granted than to call you the love of my life. For there aren't enough words to express my overflowing love for you, meleth nín. Oio naa elealla alasse'," he gazed down to see tears trailing down her beautiful face, he wiped them away with his thumbs before kissing each of her cheeks and finally placing a chaste kiss on her lovely lips._

" _Now to finish that particular confession. I have never in all my life seen you so scared, Oropher. You looked like you've seen Mandos himself." she laughed as she felt him bury his face in her chest from embarrassment. She kissed the top of his head in loving reassurance._

" _You looked very, very frightening meleth. Even Celeborn and Beleg saw fit to leave me to my fate from that look on your face."_

" _Probably they didn't want to be collateral damage," she mused, her tone lacing with amusement._

 _He let out a hearty laugh at that._

 _Calithilwen was one of a kind._

" _That they didn't want to be," he nodded, lifting his head from her chest before cupping her face on his palms._

" _I recall that you tugged at my robes and shook me so hard when you demanded an explanation from me on why I was reluctant on talking to you. I didn't hear your words afterwards, it just felt irrelevant to interrupt you when you let your anger out at me. So I just stood quietly and listened to you. In the end, I guess you were tired-"_

" _Exhausted," she corrected him._

" _Of my silence that well to avoid another word-lashing from you. I just kissed you." he finished._

 _She giggled. "You shut me up back then. I supposed that from that action I got my answers."_

" _And answers did you get meleth. I still do shut you up." he purred as he attacked her lips in a feverish kiss. Her moans rousing an unquenchable desire for him, so he deemed it necessary to quench those desires in their bed. He picked her up like a newlywed bride and carried her to their bed. Where no more words were said as they started expressing their passion and unconditional love to each other._

They both got their answers that day.

"Adar?" he startled out of his inner musings as he saw his son walk towards him with a small frown on his face.

"Yes, ionneg?What is it?" he asked with a blink, looking down inquiringly at his son as he waited for his answer.

"Are you okay?You seem off lately," he replied as he peered up at him, concern shining in his wide silver-blue eyes as he spoke.

It somehow surprised Oropher on how nothing escaped him. He was very observant for an elfling, something his wife didn't fail to remind him.

He smiled reassuringly as he knelt down, his large hands gently took hold of his smaller ones, it warmed his heart that Thranduil worried for him, he was usually so quiet and aloof most of the time that Oropher wished he was better in bringing up conversations with him.

" _He got that from you, you know. You used to and still are quite aloof."_

" _I beg to differ," he had scoffed. "You know as well as I, my beloved queen, that is just another way of saying 'being overly reserved' so that doesn't apply to me."_

" _No it doesn't, but it does apply the fact that being the King of Greenwood the Great you should know better than keep to yourself when you know you can tell me anything." she had retorted_

" _Says the one who had and still has her head up in the clouds most of the time." he sassed back._

" _I'm your Queen, Oropher. Outside of these walls, I'm meant to follow the etiquette of royalty, but inside I need to put up with this insufferable jerk I call King and husband."_

" _Such severe way of putting it, meleth." he had leaned closer with a cocky smirk drawn on his lips. "But you love me all the same."_

 _She had huffed, exasperated. "I don't have a choice. I'm stuck with you," she replied with a mock-glare at him._

" _This 'insufferable jerk' is very much pleased that he can have his way with you." his breath fanned her lips and she felt dazed._

" _Most of the time." she corrected before pulling his head down for a kiss._

Calithilwen was a natural with him, getting him to talk with no problem whatsoever when Oropher struggled to find a proper topic to talk about.

"I'm alright tithen tuil. I'm just thinking what to gift your Naneth today,"he answered as he regarded his son, his pride, and joy.

"Today has been five millennia since you asked Nana out, isn't it Ada?," he stated much to Oropher's astonishment.

"Yes, Thranduil. How did you know?" he asked, baffled.

His son sighed as if exasperated to answer an obvious question to all but the King himself.

"The trees, Ada."

He grew more confused, as he mumbled, "The trees?" to himself, apparently not low enough.

"Yes, the trees, Ada." Thranduil echoed before tugging his sleeve, getting Oropher's instant attention.

"They talk about it like yesterday news, Ada," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I see..." was all the King of Greenwood could say.

Really, it didn't bewilder him that the trees still remembered.

No, not at all.

He hummed in thought before turning to his son again, "Thranduil, would you help your Ada prepare something for your Nana?," he asked, ever careful to word his words lest his son interpret it as something else entirely and refuse.

He could almost hear the gears turning on Thranduil head as he mulled the thought over, he inwardly gave a sigh of relief when he shrugged.

"Sure Ada, anything for Nana."

He smiled and stood up, offering his hand to him. "Good. Let's go then, ion nín."

Thranduil took his hand and together walked out of his study. Passing halls and along the way exchanging ideas.

" It could be a crown, Ada." he offered thoughtfully, before adding. "Made by you, of course."

" I don't know how to do a made-up crown, Thranduil."

Thranduil rolled his eyes before huffing, "I'll help you, Ada. Otherwise, you'd be a lost cause." he said.

Oropher gaped at him.

" Ada you need to close your mouth or you'll catch flies," he added while they entered the gardens.

His little Thranduil would never cease to amaze him.

They stopped on a small clearing, with a shallow stream running across. The area was decorated with white benches and garland of flowers. Birds chirped from their perches above while sunlight dappled across the small creaks of thin branches. He knew they arrived at her special part of the garden.

Thranduil let go of his hand to busy himself in scrutinize a small portion of his mother's gardens. Oropher decided to search the area as well, trying to find the items he needed to craft a crown for his little moonlight.

He peered up to find a small birds nest, feathers ranging from pale blue, to emerald green to dark blue marked with dark stripes, caught his attention. They ranged from small to medium. He decided those would be useful.

He began climbing the trees with ease, and once he reached the branch began grabbing what he needed, leaving the remaining plumage to the nest.

He leaped off the branch to land gracefully on the ground, Thranduil already had a small bouquet of flowers on his hands and a couple of ivy and leaves.

His son grinned at him, " Well done, Ada! Those would do nicely."

He beamed back, before sitting on the bench, Thranduil joining him. "Alright, this is what we need to do Ada. You need to wove the ivy so they overlap each other but at the same time leave space to put the flowers and feathers in it. Not too tight nor too light. Otherwise, they'd fall off."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his son, "Since when do you know how to do hand-made crowns, Thranduil?."

"Since Nana taught me." he explained before adding, " But mostly out of boredom."

Oropher hummed because he didn't know what to say.

He never expected for his heir to learn how to do flower crowns just out of boredom.

Thranduil watched him work quietly, every once in a while recommending making small adjustments to his father's work.

"Alright Ada, now we add the flowers and feathers, here," he passed some to Oropher, who began placing on the small crevices of the crown. Once done, Thranduil hopped down and grabbed the hand-made crown and began inspecting it. He looked at his father who looked expectant.

"Not bad, Ada. She'll certainly like it."

"You think so?" he asked hopefully.

Thranduil nodded and gave the crown back to him, "I'll go get Nana, stay here Ada." he ordered sternly before marching off. Leaving Greenwood's King with an anxious mood.

Thranduil walked down the halls searching for his mother, he knew she must be somewhere.

Thankfully, he encountered his father's advisor, Almárëo, who had his nose buried in a scroll.

" Lord Almárëo!," exclaimed Thranduil as he approached the blonde ellon, who paused on his tracks as he heard his name being called.

"Your Highness! What can I do for you?," he bowed and stood straight once Thranduil did the same.

"My Lady Mother, do you know where she is?," he inquired as he regarded him.

Almárëo scratched his chin thoughtfully before his eyes lit up, " Aye. I saw the Queen go to the library a few minutes ago." he remarked.

Thranduil nodded gratefully, "Thank you, Almárëo. I shall go there." he excused himself, making haste.

Once he strode into the library, he was met with the sight of his Naneth reading.

" Nana, Nana!," he shouted as he bolted and threw himself into her arms.

" _Tithen tuil!,"_ gushed Calithilwen as she embraced his son, placing a loving kiss on his brow. "What is it, my son?,"

" Nana, Nana! You need to come with me! Ada has a surprise for you! You need to see it!," he exclaimed as he tugged at her sleeve.

Her melodious laughter echoed in the room. " Alright, my little spring. I'll come." she placed the book on the small table before standing up, her son still in her arms as they walked out of the library.

Servants bowed and smiled to them as they saw their Queen and Prince pass by, Calithilwen would nod and smile in greeting in return.

Thranduil shuffled in her arms and she understood his wishes, for she put him in the ground before grabbing her hand.

" Come Nana! This way!," he pointed to a door that gave view to the gardens, while he dragged his mother.

Apparently, this could not wait.

Once they reached to the path that led to her favorite place, Thranduil stopped and turned towards her. " Alright, Nana. You need to close your eyes now."

The raven-haired beauty frowned at that but complied. "As you wish, my little spring." she replied, bemused.

She felt him take her hand once more as he dutifully lead her to the clearing, where Oropher stood up and trudged towards them. Thranduil squeezed her hand before releasing it, going somewhere to give them space.

Warm hands took hold of her own and she felt her heart skip a beat.

" _A'maelamin."_ he whispered tenderly, caressing her cheeks with his hand.

She sighed as she leaned into his touch. " _Aran nín. Melethron nín."_ she felt him place something on her head and release her hands to admire her.

She looked breathtaking on her white flowing dress. Her eyes closed and the setting sun casting it's glow behind her, making the crown on her dark hair glow. Giving her a surreal effect.

She looked like a star then. Shining, radiant.

" Oropher? Can I open my eyes now?," she asked softly and once she heard him hum in agreement, she opened them to reveal twinkling blue orbs. Like the sea and sky merged into one.

She wondered what he placed on her head and so raised her hands to take the object, feeling it small yet fitting for her head. The softness of petals and feathers arose her curiosity, she carefully lowered it to her view, letting out a soft gasp as she realized what it was.

A crown. A crown of feathers and flowers.

"Did...Did you made this, Oropher?," she whispered as she peered up at him, eyes misting with tears. Sending him into alarm for a moment before realizing they were filled with awe and overwhelming love.

"Do you like it?," he asked instead, his heart thumped wildly in his chest. He seemed hesitant.

She smiled in reassurance, her whole face alighting with the action. " I love it, _meleth._ Thank you."

" Our _tithen tuil_ helped me a bit." he admitted shyly with a blush as his wife beamed at him.

" You didn't have to do it, you know." she commented in a hushed tone.

He shook his head, silver-blonde tresses flying wildly at the action. " Nonsense, meleth. You deserve all of Arda, the stars, the moon, and the sun. Even if this lowly King can give you nothing but his heart and love."

"And that is all I need." she replied before hugging him, Oropher leaned into her.

"What about me?," cried Thranduil in indignation at being left out for a moment.

Oropher and Calithilwen chuckled for a moment before pulling their son in their warm embrace.

"There _tithen tuil._ " he calmed once he settled in their warmth, Oropher took advantage that their son had his eyes closed to steal her a kiss.

King Oropher of Greenwood the Great could never feel more blessed than to have them in his life and to call them family.

Valar bless them from Aman. They're more precious to them than all the stars in the sky.

 **A/N: So this is the first chapter. Did you like it? If so review. And tell who you want Kagome (Calithilwen) paired up with next. Could be any character from the Silmarillion, Lotr or Hobbit.**

 _ **Translations:**_

 _ ***tithen tuil : little spring.**_

 _ *** meleth nín: my love.**_

 _ ***melethron nin: my beloved (masculine form)**_

 _ ***fëa: spirit/soul.**_

 _ ***a'maelamin: love of my life.**_

 _ *****_ _ **Oio naa elealla alasse': Ever is thy sight a joy.**_

 _ ***Ada: Daddy**_

 _ ***Nana: Mommy**_

 _ ***Adar: Father (formal)**_

 _ ***Naneth: Mother (formal)**_

 _ ***ionneg: my son**_

 **Apologize if some words in elvish are wrong. I got their meaning from the site arwen-undomiel.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Until the next time my friends!**


	2. Little Silver

**Guys thanks for the lovely reviews and hope you liked the Oropher and Kagome installment and I hope you like this one! As requested by Pao696 this one is about Gandalf (Olórin) and Kagome (Calithilwen)**

 **Warning: Major fluff ahead ( Daddy!Olórin)**

 **Again all credit goes to their respective owners. Tolkien and Rumiko Takashi.**

 **A/N: Sometimes Kagome would be called Isilmë when she's paired with a Maiar (i.e Eönwë) like this one.**

 **Besides, I think there's going to be a Melkor x Kagome or a Sauron x Kagome coming soon. But Glorfindel, Celebrimbor, Gil-galad, Elrond, Celeborn, Ecthelion, Eärendil, are definitely on the list. I haven't seen any of this fantastic characters paired up with Kagome. And there's one about a Glorfindel x Kagome fanfic I read but it was never finished.**

 **Another note. Some Maiar have wings cause Phobs art is awesome. Check it out guys!**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Olórin x Kagome**

It had been long hours, he thought worriedly as he paced across the room. Olórin was feeling very much worried, worried about his little moonlight. Who was in the infirmary, trying to bring their little one into the world. That Estë was with her comforted him somewhat. But not enough, he only prayed to Eru that all of it was over.

The moment he found out that she was carrying his child, he was thrilled. So much that he had scooped her up in his embrace and spun her around with joy, his heart swelled as he heard her laughter and her brilliant smile that shone like the sun.

His brethren had expressed their joy at this news. Ilmarë had been bursting with excitement non-stop, Eönwë had been acting suspicious lately, Olórin wondered what could he be scheming to be so jumpy when he talked to him.

 _Suspicious, suspicious indeed..._

"Good grief Olórin! Would you stop pacing for a moment? It's making me crazy!" exclaimed Aiwendil as he massaged his temple with his index finger, he was one of the few who stayed outside for the vigil, Ilmarë had gone off to finish her duties to her mistress, Varda. She had promised them she'd come as soon as she completed whatever she had to do though, stating that she wouldn't miss their child's birth in the world. And Eönwë was off in a mission ordered by Manwë, he'd probably return late in the evening.

Sighing, the silver-haired Maia halted in his pacing, his hands trembling and his heart hadn't stopped fluttering since he was informed Isilmë had gone into labor since the morning.

"I'm sorry my friend. It's just...she and our child means the whole of Arda and Eä to me. If-if something were to go wrong…" he trailed off, scared of the possibility of losing his other half and the child that was born of their love for eachother.

He felt pain upside his head and he glared at Aiwendil, "What was that for?!" he demanded as Aiwendil crossed his arms and gave him a scathing look.

"Eru Ilúvatar Olórin! You´re not going to lose her or the child! You know Lady Estë is the best in this and won't let anything happen to Lady Isilmë or your child! She's in good hands." he tried to placate his friend who seemed unsure, "Besides, you're not helping either, try to calm yourself for once or so help me Eru himself I'm going to bound you with ivy ropes and throw you off a cliff!"

Said Maia hung his head, silver tresses covering his fair face and hiding his expression from Yavanna's Maia.

"I'll try...but I can't guarantee anything," he said at last and he felt a hand patting his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright Olórin. You'll see." replied, his voice softer now.

As if confirming Aiwendil's statement, the doors that led to infirmary filled with a small but strong cry that echoed throughout the halls they were at, and they knew the little one entered the world.

Olórin now felt anxious, and he waited impatiently, his foot tapping the ground in his growing uneasiness. Aiwendil muttered something that he couldn't understand, he paid it no mind.

The doors cracked open and Olórin felt his heart would burst out of his chest; Estë's head peeked from inside, motioning for him to come and placed a silent gesture to her lips.

Wings twitching from excitement, the Maia practically barges inside, to Estë and Aiwendil's amusement and exasperation.

His grey eyes caught sight of his mate laying on the bed, silk blankets covered her form. Her midnight hair was fanned around her and her brilliant sapphire eyes greeted him with a warm weariness. A small bundle wrapped in her arms made him walk closer.

His grey eyes peered down and his lips curled up in a loving smile.

Curly silver hair framed a soft but strong face, his features were scrunched up in an adorable fashion closely resembling a scowl which made Olórin chuckle silently; Isilmë gesturing with her head to lay beside her and he complied.

The dark-haired Maia rested her head on his shoulder, sighing contently when his wings wrapped around her.

"He looks so much like you, my love." she commented quietly.

Nienna's Maia hummed softly, his fëa reaching out towards her, warm and inviting as his power flooded through their shared bond. The tranquility and peace of the ambience made Isilmë close her eyes, tired and worn. But no less happy.

Estë smiled at the sight and disappeared to give them privacy.

It was to this scene that Eönwë stumbled into. His chocolate wings keeping him from crashing into the floor to Olórin's wry amusement. Ilmarë at his heels with a big grin on her beautiful face.

"Congratulations to you both!" she said and clapped her hands when she saw the little one in the arms of her mother. She quickly rushed to the side of Isilmë and let out a coo at the little boy.

"He's so adorable!"

Olórin smiled tenderly at his son, his eyes conveyed the overwhelming love he felt for his child.

"He is", he agreed and shifted so that his mate could rest more comfortably.

Eönwë finally regained his composure to walk towards them before halting at the edge of the bed. He cleared his throat and bashfully held out a small decorated box with a big ribbon to them.

" I hope this is found useful to you", he commented with a timid smile. He wasn't one to express himself freely like others do. All he had known was to be a Herald through and through. A commander in dark times but he clearly tried to show his happiness to them with his gift.

Ilmarë offered him a encouraged smile. Very proud that her friend had managed to overcome his expressive issues. She knew Eönwë could be serious and often stern. But she knew behind all that harsh exterior laid a very soft-hearted being, full of love and compassion just like her kin.

Isilmë smiled drowsily at this and muttered a quiet thank you, she exchanged a glance with her life companion and opened the box and her eyes went wide as saucers.

"Dear Eru Ilúvatar!", she gushed surprised. Inside neatly folded was a very fancy kaftan. The white embroidery was very exquisitely woven and combined well with the blue-grey color of the fabric. Isilmë carefully picked it up and turned it around and curiously noted that two slits were cut in the back; for the feathery appendages her son had, she mused.

Olórin lightly traced his finger over the fine cloth, and he inwardly approved the material. He had no doubt his son would have no problems wearing it, it was comfortable to use.

Eönwë scratched the back of his neck a little awkward. Ilmarë gave him a thumbs up before patting the pockets of her robes, and once she found what she was looking for she grabbed it and extended her palm towards them. A fine crafted medallion that shone as bright as Elentári's light held before them, the chain looked like it was crafted from moonlight rather than silver. Isilmë and Olórin were awed at the sight, for surely this piece of jewellery was worthy of what the great smith, Aulë and his Maiar would make.

"It's beautiful", the dark haired Maia murmured and just as she said that, her son shifted in her arms and all the others beings in room began to scurry closer.

"Would he open his eyes?" asked Ilmarë curious as she put the medallion on Isilmë's hand, who blinked at her in thanks before laying it down in the small table next to the bed.

"He might, if he wants to," remarked Aiwendil, "However, I believe sleeping is in order rather than greeting strangers like us." he finished with a wry smile.

Olórin's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"That it is, my friend." he agreed.

The Maiar stayed a little while before leaving, Ilmarë said her goodbyes not before saying that she'd visit tomorrow to see the little one. Eönwë repeated his congratulations and wished them a fine day before leaving to finish his duties. Aiwendil, on the other hand, left a ton of flowers that'd put a garden to shame, much to Olórin's chagrin and Isilmë's wry amusement.

Once they were left alone, Olórin waved his hand and the flowers disappeared except a few white star-shaped ones which he knew were one of his mate's favorites.

"He didn't need to leave so many flowers," grumbled Olórin as he sat down. Still annoyed.

Isilmë huffed good-naturally as she shifted the small maia in her arms. "You know where his intentions lie, melmëya." she rebuffed gently with a drowsy expression. "Besides, we still haven't named our little one yet." she pointed with a barely contained yawn."And I don't intend to fall to Irmo's grasp before we name him."

The silver maia mulled over possibles names before finally an idea crossed his mind.

"Tindo." he decided.

Isilmë blinked surprised, "Silver One?," she gazed down at the small bundle the was happily sleeping in her arms. "Sounds appropriate as his hair _is_ silver." she said with amusement on her tone. "I like it."

Later on, when the room began to quieten after long chattering between the two new parents, both Maiar laid comfortable with one another, Olórin watching over little Tindo while Isilmë rested to heal her body from the long hours of childbirth. Content that her young son would be safe in the hands of the wisest of all maiar and her mate.


End file.
